Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 17
Issue 17 of Robot Wars Magazine, cover dated September 2001, was released on the 22nd August 2001. Features *'How To Draw: Dominator 2' - The regular feature showing an easy way to draw Robot Wars competitors, the robot in this issue being Dominator 2. *'Greatest Hits: Sir Thrillalot!' - A list of Sir Killalot's best attacks on competitor robots from Series 4. *'Robot Wars Club' - News for club members, with information of the upgrades to Refbot, and the "Cool Site Of The Month", which in this issue was the Killertron website. Also included the usual information on how to join with form. *'Super Arena - Arena 2001: The Death Zone' - A drawing of what the arena might look like in the year 2010. *'Controlled Puzzle Zone' - The puzzles section, with puzzles such as a spot the difference and a wordsearch. *'Letters' - Letters from fans, also featuring At Home With The House Robots, information about subscriptions and a preview of the next issue. Comics Fantasy Fight - Forecast: Grim! - A fight between three robots with a weather theme; Bolt from the Blue, Firestorm 2 and Tornado. Tornado started by ramming Bolt from the Blue into the arena side wall, then went after Firestorm. Bolt from the Blue came back, and flipped Tornado onto its side. It charged at Firestorm, but drove over the top, landed on Tornado and bounced out of the arena. Tornado came back into the battle, ramming Firestorm until it exploded, leaving them as the winner. Fantasy Fight - Battling Blades! - A fight between Razer and the similarly-named Raizer Blade. As Raizer Blade went after Razer, Razer turned away to dodge it, but Raizer Blade still got in and flipped Razer. Razer quickly self-righted, and avoided Matilda (who had come in whilst Razer was overturned), then crushed into Raizer Blade, pushing them into the House Robots, who carved into Raizer Blade. However, Dead Metal cut into Raizer Blade's gas bottle, causing it to explode, destroying Raizer Blade and Razer. Competitions *'Win Scooby-Doo DVDs!' - One winner would win a copy of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase on DVD and a DVD player, and 10 runners-up would receive copies of the DVD. The question was "What's The Name Of The Van In Scooby-Doo?", to which the answer is The Mystery Machine. *'Win Dot-Bots!' - 3 sets of Dot-Bots were available to win. The question was "How Many Dot-Bots Are There In The Family Altogether", to which the answer was 4. Posters *'Robochicken' (1 page) *'Sir Killalot' (2 pages) *'Cease!' (1 page) Free Gifts A number of Robot Wars Stickers were included. Adverts *'Lara Croft Tomb Raider magazine' (Page 15) *'Jurassic Park & The Lost World Collector's Edition Boxset' (Page 18) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 25) Gallery RWM17stickers.jpg|The magazine with the stickers RWM17stickersback.jpg|The stickers RWm17p2-3.jpg Fantasy fight1.jpg Fantasy fight.jpg RWm17p8-9.jpg RWm17p10-11.jpg RWm17p12-13.jpg RWm17p14.jpg RWm17p16-17.jpg RWm17p19.jpg RWm17p20-21.jpg RWm17p22-23.jpg RWm17p24-25.jpg MagFutureArena.jpg RWm17p28-29.jpg RWm17p30-31.jpg RWm17back.jpg Credits *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Deputy Editor: David Hayles *Art Editor: Simon Oliver *Designer: Ben Ireland *Picture Editor: Sharron Price *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Head Of Advertising: Claire Barrow *Brand Solutions Manager: Fiona Paterson *Marketing Executive: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Ruth Rowntree *Production Controller: Sarah Hovell *Senior Production Controller: Joanne Beattie *Circulation Manager: Heather Mcilfatrick *Publisher: Toni Round *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Contributors: John Ross, Alan Craddock, David Benham, Adrian Salmon, Sam Bennett (designer), Davey Moore *Photography: Chris Capstick, John Green, David Hayles *Thanks: Trisha, The Synthoids Errors and Omissions *In the first Fantasy Fight, Bolt from the Blue is drawn as being dark blue and silver, rather than black and silver. **Firestorm 2 is drawn with its protective edge and carrying cradle in the arena. **In the same comic, Firestorm 2 is drawn with the wrong paint scheme (Yellow with a red top section, rather than the other way round) in one panel on page 6. **The comic shows Bolt From The Blue driving away from Tornado, drives over Firestorm, but somehow lands on Tornado. *In the second Fantasy Fight, the way Raizer Blade's lifter is shown to open is not accurate to the real robot. Category:Books and Magazines